Rare Moments
by xxraug-mossxx
Summary: AU from 'Unbroken' but it can also be read as a stand-alone. Cara/Denna It's mostly pwp and started out as a writing exercise.


Warnings: Sex? Yes. Violence? No. If you don't want to read about two adult women in a loving relationship please go somewhere else :)

"Thank you for watching them tonight" Cara said smiling.

"Of course my dear" Brianna replied. The older woman got up and patted the blonde's cheek. "You just go on out, they'll be perfectly fine with me here. You know I wish they were my grandchildren."

Cara's smile grew wider. "They love you as if you are their grandmother" she replied, giving her gray-haired friend a half-hug.

Quickly peeking into the adjoining room, making sure her children were asleep, Cara slipped out of the small house and hurried down the deserted street. She had a warm cloak wrapped around her shoulders and the hood pulled up so that no one would see her face. She wasn't sure how much Brianna knew about her nightly trips, but the older woman did not seem to mind either way.

Soon she reached the house of her neighbor. Hurrying up the porch she knocked three times and waited while pulling down her hood. The door swung open and Cara found herself staring at the image before her. Golden locks were framing the most beautiful pale features. A small smile played around the woman's full lips, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Cara" she whispered.

"May I come in?"

Grinning, the blonde stepped aside to let her neighbor in.

As soon as the door closed Cara had her arms wrapped around a warm body. "I've missed you Denna" she murmured, burying her face in the crook of her friend's neck.

"You saw me two days ago" Denna chuckled, pulling Cara closer.

"Still" Cara said pouting a little. She inhaled the scent that she would always associate with her lover.

"I hate that this has to be our secret..."

Denna leaned back, her blue eyes gazing at Cara. "You know that if they ever found out about us we would not make it out of the village alive. We have to be the two widows who happen to be neighbors and friends."

"Sometimes I get the feeling that our lives were meant to be different..." Cara began, but Denna silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Let's live in the here and now" she whispered.

Denna leaned down and replaced her finger with her lips. They kissed slowly, savoring each moment.

"I don't see how this could be wrong" Cara murmured when she retreated. It was in blonde's nature to argue.

Denna sighed and stepped back. She turned around and walked over to the small fireplace, which was keeping her house warm during cold nights.

"We do not have the power to change those things Cara" she replied in a sad tone. They'd had this conversation before, and Denna always tried to remain realistic. She loved Cara's sense for what was right and wrong, even if it did not accord with the law of society.

Cara suddenly realized that she had ruined one of their rare moments together. "I'm sorry" she whispered and walked up to Denna, to stand behind her. "The here and now" she murmured and wrapped her arms around her friend's middle. Cara's hands made comforting circles across her abdomen and Denna's eyes fluttered shut.

The blonde's caress became bolder and she moved her hands to cup Denna's breasts, while nuzzling her face into her friend's neck.

Denna's back arched as her lover's palm grazed her aching nipples and she released a strangled whimper.

As gentle fingers began pinching and teasing her nipples, Denna was once again thankful that her house was, just as Cara's, a little away from the village. Their cries of pleasure would be swallowed by the night and their secret safe.

Cara began kissing her neck while one hand wandered to Denna's hips. She gathered the material of the sleeping gown in her hand and pushed it upward.

"I need to feel you" Cara husked and Denna turned in her embrace. With one swift movement she had taken off her sleeping gown and was standing before Cara in all her naked glory.

"You too" Denna whispered, tugging at the laces of Cara's dress. Soon they were both naked and Denna had every intention of taking her beautiful lover to bed, but Cara obviously had other plans. She dropped to her knees right then and there, disregarding the hard floorboards as she did so. She grasped Denna's hips and pulled her closer.

Deeply inhaling the musky scent Cara leaned forward and kissed Denna's abdomen. The blonde landlady gasped loudly and opened her legs to invite Cara in.

Denna's hands came to rest on her lover's shoulders as Cara's hands clasped her firm backside and nudged her thighs further apart.

"Please Cara" she begged. Her heart was racing uncomfortably and her thighs began to quiver in anticipation.

She cried out as Cara's tongue dipped into her wetness. She could barely remain standing when a soft tongue slid along her slick folds.

Cara only hummed in delight as she continued her ministrations. She kept teasing Denna until the blonde's hips swayed and one hand had moved to bury itself in Cara's hair.

"Take me… take me…" Denna chanted, all her thoughts gone out the door in a lustful haze.

She gasped when Cara captured her throbbing clit between her lips, sucking greedily.

Denna's mind was spinning as Cara pushed two fingers inside her dripping center while devouring her clit.

"Yesss" she hissed, her hips surging forward, meeting Cara's thrusts until they had found a steady rhythm.

Cara's fingers began to move frantically as Denna's legs strained against the effort of standing. Her lover's teeth grazed Denna's clit as she thrust deep inside of her and Denna's passion exploded. She clung to Cara as she screamed out her lover's name.

The blonde's fingers stilled and she gently pulled out, only to replace the digits with her tongue. Cara continued to taste her lover's wetness even as Denna had a hard time coming back to her senses.

"Cara" she whispered, but the blonde kept happily lapping at her center. Denna stepped back, earning a growl from her friend.

"I need to recover" she breathed, holding her hand out to the still kneeling woman. Cara took it and, rising to her feet, they made their way to the adjoining bedroom.

Crawling into bed Denna wrapped her arms around her lover, gently kissing her.

Cara enjoyed the feeling of being loved and let her tongue explore the insides of the blonde's mouth. These were the happiest of hours for her – only her children and Denna made her life worth living.

"Lay on your stomach" Denna whispered hotly into Cara's ear.

The blonde did as she was told and Denna only regarded the beautiful body in awe. Cara's golden skin was bathed in moonlight, which streamed through the window into the small bedroom.

She straddled Cara's body and allowed her long blonde tresses to brush across the skin of her lover's back. The young mother's body shivered and Denna grinned happily.

She absolutely loved the effect she always had on the younger woman, and in a slow feline motion she lowered herself, leaning down and kissing Cara's neck as she pressed her wetness into the blonde's firm backside.

Cara hissed at the feel and her hips rose slightly off the bed.

Meanwhile Denna kept placing kisses all over her lover's neck and shoulders, as her hardened nipples brushed across Cara's back.

Cara in return responded eagerly by rolling her hips harder against Denna.

The blond landlady moaned loudly, as she licked the length of her lover's spine.

Cara whimpered silently, raising her hips off the bed to meet Denna's gentle thrusts.

"Yes that's it" the platinum blonde murmured, slowly beginning to ride Cara's firm backside. Her breathing became ragged as her lover met her every thrust, moaning and writhing against the bed.

Denna reached around Cara's sweat slicked body and trailed her hand through damp curls, eliciting a small cry from the blonde.

Her heart pounded faster as Cara's overflowing wetness coated her fingers. They both hissed as Denna dipped her fingers into her lover's center, now thrusting in a steady rhythm against Cara. Their bodies continued to grind together as Cara's soft inner walls gripped Denna's fingers tighter.

"So close" Cara panted, balling her hands into fists.

Denna could feel herself nearing the edge as she ground her throbbing clit frantically against her lover.

The bed began to creak from their pace as she plunged in and out of Cara.

The young mother's body trembled as she screamed into the pillow and her entire body arched against Denna.

A strangled cry fell from her lips as Denna relentlessly kept going and drove them over the edge a second time.

Only then were their bodies too exhausted to continue and Denna collapsed against Cara.

When their breathing had calmed, Denna reluctantly rolled off of Cara.

The blonde gathered Denna in her arms.

"Denna… I…"

"I know."

"Why do you always stop me before I can say it?" Cara asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Hush…" Denna murmured and kissed Cara, successfully distracting her lover.

…

Denna had been out of town for the last two weeks because it was her turn to help with the harvest out on the fields. Meanwhile Cara had slowly been going insane. She had even snapped at her children for laughing too loud.

When she saw her neighbor at the market one morning, she hurried over to Denna.

"You're back" she hissed. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Cara's gaze was angry as Denna turned to her.

"I returned a few candle marks ago, took a bath and came here to get some supplies, because there were non left at my house" Denna stated calmly.

Cara grumbled and turned on her heels to rush off.

She had just walked around the corner of a large barn near the market when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Cara was yanked into the shadows of the barn, squinting to see who had just dared to touch her. Denna smiled at her lover.

"How did you… get here before me?" Cara asked a little confused.

"I have my ways. As I was saying before you ran away, I would've come over to your house as soon as I had gathered all my supplies. Which, by the way I don't have, because you had to make a scene."

Cara huffed. "If you came here to tell me that I'm behaving like a…" But she could not finish her sentence, because Denna's lips were roughly claiming her mouth.

"I've missed you so much" Denna whispered against the blonde's lips.

Cara melted right there on the spot, her anger gone.

Denna pushed her against the far wall of the barn where they were more or less concealed from view.

Without any warning she gathered the skirt of Cara's dress in her hands and moved it out of the way, exposing the blonde's undergarments to the chilly morning air.

"Denna" Cara choked.

"I'll be gentle tonight. But right now I need you so badly…" she murmured as she lowered her lips to nip at Cara's nipples through the material of the dress.

Just as she was about to push the soaked undergarments aside her wrist was caught in a firm grasp.

"Kiss me" Cara commanded her voice low and her eyes filled with passion.

Denna raised her head and captured her lover's lips in a fiery kiss. Cara growled as she bit down on Denna's lower lip, releasing the blonde's wrist.

"Take me" she panted and Denna grinned. Her hand slipped inside Cara's undergarments and immediately found her swollen clit. She stroked the nub rapidly and her lover's thighs began to tremble and then closed, trapping Denna's hand between them.

She plunged her tongue into the warmth of Cara's mouth, successfully stifling her cries of passion. Their breasts were pressed against one another and Cara's body shook as she came.

Green eyes looked into light blue ones. Denna gathered her spent lover's body in her arms until her breathing evened out.

Cara's smile was so beautiful and innocent. Denna was unable to speak as she was overwhelmed by emotions. She kissed Cara's brow tenderly and returned the smile.

"I love you" Cara suddenly blurted out, finally needing to say those words.

Denna smirked at Cara's embarrassed grin.

"I love you too. More than I have ever loved anyone" she whispered.

The End


End file.
